Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid driving circuit for an automatic transmission which includes a solenoid disposed in a hydraulic pressure controller of an automatic transmission for a vehicle and adapted to control hydraulic pressure supplied thereto, a solenoid driving means for driving the solenoid with a set electric current, a resistance element selectively connected in series with the solenoid, and a controlling means for effecting feedback control so as to adjust the electric current of the solenoid driving means to a set value by detecting a potential difference between the ends of the resistance element, the resistance element being connected to a power ground and the controlling means to a signal ground, respectively.